ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88 Meets Captain Marvel
IG-88 Meets Captain Marvel is the fifty-third installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the ninteenth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT In 1995, on the Kree Empire's capital planet of Hala, Starforce member Vers suffers from amnesia and recurring nightmares involving an older woman. Team Mitzuki and Yon-Rogg, her mentor and commander, trains her to control her abilities while the Supreme Intelligence, the artificial intelligence that rules the Kree, urges her to keep her emotions in check. During a mission to rescue an undercover operative infiltrating a group of Skrulls, alien shapeshifters with whom the Kree are at war, Vers is captured by Skrull commander Talos and Shara is captured by Tempest Shadow when her airship approaches. A probe of Vers' memories leads them to Earth. Vers escapes and crashlands in Los Angeles. Her presence attracts S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Nick Fury and Phil Coulson, whose investigation is interrupted by a Skrull / TGWTG Squad attack. Meanwhile, The 88 Squad, IG-82’s Squad, and Reservoir Bots hold the wedding of IG-88 and Aisling in 1995, when it is suddenly interrupted by the Skrull / TGWTG Squad attack. 88 and Aisling quickly marry before they join The 88 Squad and the other heroes in fighting off the Skrulls and TGWTG Squad, where they meet Vers along the way. In the ensuing chase, Vers recovers a crystal containing her extracted memories while Fury and IG-80 kill a Skrull impersonating Coulson, while The TGWTG Squad escape after getting defeated once again, but not before Minimus gets captured by a loose wire left behind by Linkara, dragging him to Tempest Shadow’s airship. Talos, disguised as Fury’s boss Keller, orders Fury and The 88 Squad to work with Vers and keep tabs on her, while IG-82’s Squad and The Reservoir Bots go to rescue Minimus by themselves. Meanwhile, Shara is held prisoner aboard Tempest Shadow’s Horde Of Darkness Airship where she meets several more children captured by Shadow, as well as Minimus. They group together to plan an escape and rejoin the others. Team Mitzuki, except Jeck McKenzie who goes off to rescue Shara himself, soon arrive on Earth, looking for Shara and Vers. Using her extracted memories, Vers, Fury, and The 88 Squad go to the Project Pegasus installation at a U.S. Air Force base. They discover Vers was a pilot presumed to have died in 1989 while testing an experimental jet engine designed by Dr. Wendy Lawson, whom Vers recognizes as the woman from her nightmares. After Fury and The 88 Squad inform S.H.I.E.L.D. of their location, a team led by Talos disguised as Keller arrives. However, Team Mitzuki intrude the place and engage on The 88 Squad in a short battle before seeing Vers with them. They ally with The 88 Squad, Fury, and Danvers after finding out that Shara is on Tempest Shadow’s airship. However, Fury, IG-88, and Aisling discovers Talos's ruse and they, along with Team Mitzuki and The 88 Squad, help Vers escape in a cargo jet with Lawson's stowaway cat Goose. They fly to Louisiana to meet former pilot Maria Rambeau, the last person to see Vers and Lawson alive. Rambeau and her daughter Monica reveal that Vers is Carol Danvers, who was once like family to them. Talos, arriving unarmed, explains to the heroes that the Skrulls are refugees searching for a new home and that Lawson was Mar-Vell, a renegade Kree scientist helping them. Talos plays a recovered recording from Lawson's jet, prompting Danvers to remember the crash: Lawson was killed by Yon-Rogg to prevent her from destroying the engine before the Kree could recover it. Destroying the engine herself, Danvers absorbed the energy from the ensuing explosion, gaining powers but losing her memory. IG-88 accidentally plays another recording, which shows a past recording long ago showing IG-86 and a girl, whom 86 confirms as his real wife Akame, that’s not Gina Vendetti. When 88 questions this, Gina launches a TGWTG Squad attack on the heroes, betraying them in the process before revealing herself as The Plague, a prophecised Horde Of Darkness supernatural-powered lieutenant who used IG-86 into marrying her. The heroes try to fight back, but Gina escapes with The TGWTG Squad. Danvers, Talos, Fury, Rambeau, The 88 Squad, and Team Mitzuki locate Lawson's cloaked laboratory orbiting Earth, where Lawson hid several Skrulls, including Talos's family, and the Tesseract, the power source of Lawson’s engine. There, Danvers is captured by Starforce and interfaces with the Supreme Intelligence. During their conversation, Danvers removes the Kree implant that was suppressing her powers, allowing her to reach her full potential. Meanwhile, The 88 Squad and Team Mitzuki, along with IG-82’s Squad and The Reservoir Bots, manage to get on Tempest Shadow’s airship while fighting off Horde Of Darkness members. They rescue Shara & Jeck (who were in the middle of finally sharing their first kiss), Minimus, and the other captured children from captivity and then battle Tempest Shadow, The TGWTG Squad, and The Horde Of Darkness. The Mysticons, who were called in by Talos, join the heroes in fighting off the villains. The heroes destroy the airship, killing Tempest Shadow in the process but not before The TGWTG Squad and Horde Of Darkness escape in time. The heroes rejoin Fury as he retrieves Goose, who is revealed to be an alien Flerken. Goose swallows the Tesseract before blinding Fury's left eye. The 88 Squad, Mysticons, IG-82’s Squad, The Reservoir Bots, and Team Mitzuki return to Earth, where they work together to face The Undertaker, Necrafa, Gina / Plague, and The Horde Of Darkness, as well as several Kree warriors they brought to Earth with them. Assisted by Fairy Tail and The High Council (who were both called in by IG-82), the heroes fight off the villains, where IG-88 and Aisling manage to kill the Mad Kree Scientist, changing the future in the process and causing the implant to crumble into pieces, as well as Gina to disintegrate in the process. Surprised, IG-86 immediately returns to the present, and sees Akame, still alive because of what IG-88 and Aisling recently just did, waiting for him in the vacation home where she died. They embrace, before returning back to 1995 to assist the heroes in fighting off the villains. Meanwhile, Danvers destroys a Kree bomber, forcing The Horde Of Darkness and Kree officer Ronan the Accuser & his squadron to retreat, before overpowering Yon-Rogg on Earth and sending him back to Hala with a warning to the Supreme Intelligence and The Horde Of Darkness. Danvers and the heroes then aim their sights at Lego Jango Fett, IG-72, Kane Jr., Bowser Jr, Joseph, Cody, Black Yoshi, and Chef Pee Pee, who stayed behind to vlog the chaos. They are quickly defeated by the heroes and taken into custody by The Reservoir Bots in the present. Danvers departs to help the Skrulls find a new homeworld, leaving Fury a modified pager to contact her in an emergency, while the heroes return to the present along with The Mysticons and Team Mitzuki, who join The 88 Squad due to the fact that their Ship burned down by Count Jiblo, who is still at large. Meanwhile, Fury drafts an initiative to locate heroes like Danvers, naming it after her Air Force call sign, "Avenger". In a mid-credits scene, set in the present day, Aisling and IG-88 are currently on their honeymoon, when they get a call from IG-86, who tells them that something’s wrong with Jean Grey. In a post-credits scene, Goose climbs onto Fury's desk and regurgitates the Tesseract. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA TRIVIA *IG-88 and Aisling get married in this film. Though their wedding is interrupted by a Horde Of Darkness invasion, they complete the I Do's and the "I Now pronounce you man (droid) and wife" kiss before joining their 88 Squad comrades in battling The Horde Of Darkness. *The 88 Squad meet Kanata Mitzuki's Team (consisting of Kanata Mitzuki, Shana Mitzuki, Cameron Johnson, Hetzuka Minomoto, Vivi Konoko, Yugo, Evangelyne, Percedal, Amalia, Ruel, Tulip, Kanata Age, Misora Whitale, Lecty Eisenach, Rico Flamel, Yuri Flostre, Chloe Sevegny, and Lloyd Alwin) for the first time. *The film will mark the debuts of the following characters: **The Mysticons (Arkayna Goodfey, Zarya Moonwolf, Piper Willowbrook, and Emerald Goldenbraid) (Mysticons) **Malvaron (Mysticons) **Doug & Choko (Mysticons) **Gawayne (Mysticons) **Tazma & Dreadbane (Mysticons) **Dot Hugson (The Oz Kids) **Scarecrow Jr. (The Oz Kids) **Tin "Nickie" Boy (The Oz Kids) **Boris & Bela (The Oz Kids) **Jack Pumpkinhead Jr. (The Oz Kids) **Frank & Andrea (The Oz Kids) **Leslie McGroarty (Itsy Bitsy Spider) **Itsy (Itsy Bitsy Spider) **Kokoro Yotsuba (Cocotama) **Anne Shirley (Anne Of Green Gables: The Animated Series) **Anne Shirley Jr. (Anne Of Green Gables Anime) **Orson & Olivia (Orson And Olivia) **Sophie (Troubles With Sophie) *The film will also mark the debut of Akame (Akame Ga Kill), IG-86's Real Wife, as her death will be prevented by IG-88 after shooting down and killing The Programmer, who programmed her death to occur by The Plague on the mission on an unknown planet. *Gina Vendetti is revealed to be The Plague in this installment. It is also the final appearance of Gina Vendetti (until IG-88's Adventures Of Star Wars: The Force Awakens) due to events of her marrying IG-86 being erased after IG-88 prevented the death of IG-86's real wife Akame. SOUNDTRACK *Baba O'Riley, The Who (played during multiple parts of the film, including the final battle scene)